kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramon/Zi-O
In 2008, is the human form of and servant to Wataru Kurenai. In present day, he comes serve Yuko Kitajima. History Zi-O Basshaa was summoned by Another Kiva in the year 2019 and served as her henchman, fought with Kamen Rider Zi-O, Geiz and Woz. After Another Kiva was defeated by Woz GingaFinally, Basshaa turned back into his weapon form with Dogga and was left in a church. Forms - Basshaa Magnum= Basshaa Magnum 1= |-| 2= The is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Kiva to change into Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is . This is done by first having Kivat perform a on the of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Kiva with an , a field of water, as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving the Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. :Design The Bassha Magnum s composed of the following parts: * - The Bassha Magnum's muzzle. It shoots out produced by the Aqua Barrel. The Aqua Muzzle is a biological ring that can adjust the trajectory of the Aqua Bullets according to Kiva's will, and is capable to launching them at a speed of up to 700 meters per second. The red section on the muzzle is a kind of blood vessel, which transfers Kiva's power to the Bassha Magnum. When the Tornado Fins spin for the Bassha Aqua Tornado finisher, the Aqua Muzzle compresses multiple Aqua Bullets together to create a heavy bombardment unit to finish off targets. * - The gills on the Aqua Barrel, it forcibly sucks up any hydrogen and oxygen present in the atmosphere and sends it to the Aqua Barrel. * - The Bassha Magnum's gun barrel. The hydrogen and oxygen inhaled by the Aqua Intake is transformed into Aqua Bullets and is accumulated over time. It will fire the Aqua Bullets according to Kiva's will, which is read through the Power Trigger. On top of the Aqua Barrel is a decorative piece made of which can transfer Kiva's power to the Bassha Magnum at high speed. * - Three fin-themed turbine blades attached on an axis in the middle of the Bassha Magnum. During the Bassha Aqua Tornado finisher, the Tornado Fins generates the Aqua Field, surrounding Kiva with water. During normal shooting operations, the Tornado Fins act as a type of stability unit to stabilise trajectory. * - (Note: Normally, the spelling for Ma Ō is (魔王 lit. Demon King), but this time it is (魔皇 lit. Demon Emperor) which sounds the same.) Red stones embedded all over the Bashha Magnum inside the 'eyes'. Amplifies the power of Kiva. * - A golden seal engraved behind the Tornado Fins, it is the Merman coat of arms, consisting of two splashing waves, which is engraved by Bassha into hsi own body to remember the pride of his race. A Devil Emperor Stone is embedded in the middle of the stamp. * - The Bassha Magnum's gun hammer. Despite its name, it does not actually function as a gun hammer, but rather acts as a battle spike during close combat. * - The Bassha Magnum's grip. The patterns on the golden part are blood vessels filled with green blood unique to Bashha. When turning into Kiva Bassha Form, the Marine Grip transfers Bassha's power to Kiva via the blood vessels, allowing transformation to Bassha Form. * - The Bassha Magnum's trigger. It is an organ that tells Bassha Magnum when Kiva wants to fire Aqua Bullets, as well as whenever Kiva wants to execute the Bassha Aqua Tornado. * - The bottom part of the Marine Grip, it is the hardest part of the Bassha Magnum, and is used as an impromptu striking weapon in close combat. }} References Category:Fish Monsters Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Kiva Characters Category:Zi-O Characters